Red Binds
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: In a journal entry, Leon reflects on all the ladies in his life. Slight spoilers for RE: Degeneration. LeonxAda


The Red Binds

September 13,

I'm not really a person who likes to write in journals, but every now and then I do enjoy reflecting on my life, and today…I guess I'll do a bit of reflecting on my love life.

It's really quite strange how I have quite a handful of ladies revolving around my life. I'm not trying to sound cocky and obnoxious here. I'm just stating what I have observed.

Let's start with Claire:

She's a very sweet and loyal friend. I know I can count on her for anything. I don't think I could have made it out of Raccoon City without her. I'm not sure how she feels about me, but I always saw her as a little sister. She was looking for her brother, Chris the entire time when we were in Raccoon City, and I felt obligated to fulfill Chris' role as her big brother, protecting her, watching, her, making sure she would get out of Raccoon City alive. We complemented each other well and we are still good friends today even though it has been a number of years since we first met at Raccoon City. She's working for TerraSave now, and I think she's a great asset to the team. I wish we could have spent more time with each other to catch up, but we both had our own separate ways to go. I miss her, but I know I'll see her again.

Angela…

I met her a few weeks ago. I honestly don't know much about her. She's a quiet and determined woman, and very attractive too. My strong sense of duty and justice drove me to protect her from Curtis. We were thrown in a number of awkward moments together and I'm not sure what had possessed us to kiss each other, but we did. Honestly, I was physically attracted to her. When our lips met, I didn't feel any underlying emotions or feelings for her. It was just a simple kiss stemmed from my hormones, and let's just leave it at that. She asked me to go diving with her, but I hate diving. I don't think I'll ever see her again, but I do wish her the best. I know she has a lot on her mind after witnessing her brother's death. Maybe she needed to be near me so she wouldn't feel so alone without her brother, but I don't think a relationship is something she's thinking about now.

Ah, there's Ashley!

Ever since I had rescued her, she has been getting very close to me at the White House. She's constantly inviting me out to dinner or asking me if she could stay at my quarters because she was still haunted by the nightmares of her kidnapping. It's not that I don't believe she has nightmares. Anyone would after what we had went through. But, I don't think it's my responsibility to tuck her into MY bed at night and hold her close until she falls asleep. I've already fulfilled my duty of bringing her back safely. I'll be here for her, but sometimes she has to understand that I'm not her personal babysitter. I know she has very strong feelings for me, but I just don't feel the same way about her. I try to dismiss her advances in the least rude way so I hope the President takes that into consideration before he cuts my salary!

Hunnigan.

Yes, there are actually rumors flying around the White House that Hunnigan and I are an item. It's ridiculous, but the look on Ashley's face when she first heard is absolutely unforgettable! People in Hunnigan's department were telling me that she's trying to create a nano radio that would secretly be planted on me so she can track my every word, motion, and move. I personally don't think this is true, but I have been cautiously checking my clothing for suspicious indentions. You can never be too safe since this woman is a genius!

I guess that just leaves…Ada.

She's a part of me that I can't let go. I think what we have is a love-hate relationship from the very beginning. I never know what she is up to, whom she's working for, or what her motives are. So, how do I even begin to wonder how she feels about me? I don't want to admit it, but after she betrayed me in Raccoon City, I just couldn't erase the hurt and anger. I risked my life and took a bullet for this woman! Her death infuriated me and I found myself dazed for months after escaping from Raccoon City without her, but something in the back of my mind told me that she was all right. Somehow, I knew she made it out alive, but I just didn't know when our paths were going to cross again. When I saw her again in Spain, I tried to stay as collected and calm as possible. I tried my hardest and hoped I had succeeded in veiling my emotions. After all, I was trained as a specialized government agent, and they have no emotions. Our reunion was short-lived. She disappeared just as quickly as she had entered the picture. I found myself constantly wondering where she's at, if she's safe…I know I shouldn't give a damn about her, but I can't. I just can't seem to let go of her, but I'll never let her know this.

Women…they're just too complicated and crazy sometimes. Maybe things would be a lot easier if I had fallen for Chris Redfield. Ha, just my small sense of humor here.

Well, I think I should wrap this up. This entry came out longer than I thought. Ashley is calling for me again to have dinner with her. I swear she better not have cooked the meal herself. Last time I had the mashed potatoes she made, I ended up in the bathroom for forty minutes.

Ada…I….-nevermind.

-Fin

--

A/N: I really hated the fact that Leon ended up with Angela in Degeneration, so I wanted to show that what they had in the movie was nothing serious. I just thought their 'relationship' was too rushed and was based off of nothing. I was really cheering for a Leon/Claire pairing but I guess that didn't happen. After watching the movie, I started to count the number of girls that revolved around Leon so I decided to write a little journal entry from Leon's pov regarding all the lovely girls. I'm a big fan of Leon/Claire, but I just thought Leon/Ada was more suitable after RE4 since we didn't see much of Leon/Claire in Degeneration. Hope this turned out okay and please leave me a review if you can! Thank you for reading!


End file.
